1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a game apparatus of the type wherein a slider, such as a disc or puck, is hand propelled to slide along an elongated surface from a launch area to a target area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Table level games involving the skillful sliding of a slider across a playing surface from a launch zone to a target zone are commonly available in coin operated devices found in amusement places as well as for home use. Table level shuffle board is one of the more popular of this the type of game. These types of games include a myriad of different target designs graphically marked on the playing surface where the purpose of the game is to propel at least one slider from one side of the playing surface (the launch zone) to the opposite side of the playing surface (the target zone) in an attempt to position the slider in a specified area of the target design. Typically, the target design is configured to have areas of varying degrees of difficulty in positioning a slider and usually increasing point values are award for successfully placing a slider in these areas.